Valentine's Day
by Sakuya Izayoi
Summary: This was the day Hope was going to confess his love to Lightning, but here's the twist: What if the wrong person got his card? SnowxHope, with implied LightningxHope, and SnowxSerah; AU.


**~ Valentine's Day ~**

_I own nothing, not even the idea _

This was it, this was the day that Hope was going to confess his love to Lightning. It was slightly twisted irony that he had chosen the holiday of love - Valentine's Day - to decide that he could no longer hide his feelings for her. Ironic, but perfect. He had stayed up most of the night prior to write out exactly what he wanted to tell her on a scrap sheet of paper. Today, in art class, he was now copying it word-for-word on a card he was working on.

Vanille - his best friend since elementary school - kept stealing glances of the card when she thought he wasn't looking. He couldn't even bring himself to tell her he liked Light, but Vanille was curious; she already suspected as much.

"Oooh, a love note! Who's that for?" She snatched the card off his table, lifting it above her head, just away from Hope's reach. Being only 5 feet tall had it's disadvantages.

He pouted, desperately swiping at the air. "Vanille, quit it!"

Her eyes scanned each word, a small smile played at her lips. She knew how deep, and poetic he could be, but this entire card was far too..._cliché_**.**

"_'My dearest friend, my heart starves for you, craves your touch. As I sit here, writing this out, all I can think about is you. My mind-'"_

Hope grabbed the card before she could finish, blushing furiously, and glaring at her - though the action itself contradicted with the smile on his face. "Think she'll like it?"

"Like it? She's gonna love it!~"

* * *

Snow Villiers sighed, plucking another bright pink card off his locker, and stashing it alongside the growing pile in his pocket. Valentine's day, the one day in the year he dreaded the most. This was the day girls - and sometimes guys - would go out of their way to find the "one card that says how they feel about you" and leave dozens inside your locker. How they got it in there, and why you, is a mystery. Cupid's arrow, perhaps?

Anyway, he'd be absolutely flattered by the attention if he were single, but he wasn't. The blond was in a happy, and healthy commitment with Serah Farron, and wouldn't want it any other way.

Speaking of Serah, they were suppose to meet up by his locker after class. She had mentioned something along the lines of a "surprise" for him, but she was no where to be found.

Snow shrugged, popping a chocolate heart in his mouth. She'd show up...Eventually...

* * *

Hope held the card tightly, silently praying it wouldn't rip within his gloved fingers as he did so. Only 2 more feet seperated himself and Lightning's locker. He didn't have the nerve to give it to her in person.

_Right. Left. Right._ One more step, and everything he had been feeling for Light up to this point would be revealed to her, and his platitude dream of them walking hand-in-hand to the sunset would be reality.

He held his breath, taping the card to her locker, than as fast as he got there, he left, running to his next class. By the time he was in English, he was out of breath. But, he had done it, now all he had to do was wait.

And wait.

...and wait.

* * *

By the time Snow ended his search for Serah (she had been in the library the entire time, typical of her), he had come across a new card on his locker. Great, when would the fangirls just give up on him already? He walked forward to take a closer look.

There was something different about this card though...Not only didn't it reak of cheap perfume, but it was a handmade card, one really from the heart. Curious, he slipped a finger into the envelope, heart racing as he held the card delicately in his hands.

It was heart shaped, laced around the edges with a red ribbon. In the middle of the heart were the words _"you are in my heart"_ handwritten in a purple pen. _Purple_...Hope Estheim - the kid in his Science class - always did his work in a purple pen. Could he have sent him this?

No way in hell Hope sent it! Not only were they from two different social classes, but he was pretty sure the kid resented him. This must've been some cruel joke, or something.

Still, the card itself was gorgeous...Might as well see what he wrote, right? Snow opened the card.

_"My dearest friend, my heart starves for you, craves your touch_

_As I sit here, writing this out, all I can think about is you_

_My mind is clouded with the image of you_

_Your name is forever burned in my memories_

_All I want is for us to join as one_

_Nothing would make me happier than to be with you_

_No one, but you."_

_- Hope_

That had to of been the most beautiful thing Snow had ever read...And to think, it had come from Hope, for _him_.

Yes, he did have Serah, and yes he loved her with all his heart. But, after reading this...Something had definately changed inside him...

* * *

Lightning made her way through the crowd, the faces seeming to blurr together right before her eyes. Lunch was her next period, one of the busiest ones of the day; the traffic seemed endless, and she had to push, and shove her way through it. Finally, she had reached her destination: her locker, to retrieve her lunch, and put away her textbooks.

She noticed right off the bat that Snow was standing next to her locker (unfortunately, her's happened to be right next to the oaf's. Light had been meaning to talk to the principal about relocating) which was odd because he rarely ever went to his locker for anything.

The pink-haired girl also noted that he was holding what looked like a Valentine's day card, a rather nice one at that.

"Did Serah get you that?" She swung her locker open, picking up a paper bag - filled with a simple peanut butter & jelly sandwich, apple, and a carton of milk - and replaced it with her Math textbook. Why were Math textbooks always the heaviest?

Snow looked like a fish-out-of-water, mouth opened agape, but no sound emmitted from it. Lightning sighed, and snapped her fingers a few times in front of his face. He immediately shook out of his spell.

"Sis, you gotta read this; Hope sent it to me!" She ignored the "sis" he tagged to the sentence, and did as he instructed. Lightning also found herself speechless at the words.

"Wow...Hope sent you this? _Hope_-Hope?" It was hard to believe. Whenever they hung out, Hope had nothing, but negative words directed towards Snow. He didn't even use his name half the time, just referring to him as "_that guy_".

Snow nodded. "What should I do?"

_'What should he do? What a stupid question.'_ Lightning thought. He had Serah so of course he shouldn't try anything. Not only was that unfair to Hope - who obviously had something for him - but to Serah as well. "You need to break it to him gently that you don't feel the same." She finally answered.

The blond nodded again. He couldn't bare to break little Hope's heart, but it looked like he had to.

"Good luck." Lightning waved, heading to the cafeteria.

"Hey, wait, can't you do it?" Snow called, but she had already disappeared amongst the crowd. He sighed.

If Snow was correct, Hope was in History right now. It's not like he could just bust into class, and abduct Hope (he didn't even have that class). He decided to just wait outside the door for him.

* * *

"Gawd, I hate History class! It's so boring!" Vanille whined, zipping her shoulder bag up, and letting off a loud, and long yawn. Hope looked over at her.

"How would you know, you slept through most of class." He stated in a matter-of-factly way. She lightly punched his arm.

"Whatever. I'm headin' over to lunch; I'll save you a seat!" With that, she skipped off into the direction of the cafeteria, leaving Hope all alone.

Or, so he thought.

Suddenly, he had been whisked into a pair of strong arms, and something wet colliding with his lips. He instinctvely closed his eyes, finding himself slowly melt into the arms of this stranger. The person traced the treads of Hope's lips, causing him to moan; this giving the man the opprutunity to dart his tongue inside Hope's mouth, exploring every inch of it.

Pleasure jolted down Hope's spine, causing him to shiver, and kiss back, relishing the mingled taste of their saliva.

What seemed to be an enterinty, the man pulled away. Hope found himself missing the warmth. Breathing heavily, he slowly opened his eyes. Sea-green locking with ice blue. He knew these eyes, he recognized them only as...

"Snow! What the hell?" Hope furiously wiped his lips, attempting to wipe away any trace of the other man. Snow only laughed.

"You hate me so much, yet you seemed to enjoy that." This caused the faint blush on Hope's cheeks to intensify.

"Tch, I do hate you!"

"Really?" Snow smirked.

"Yes really!" Why was he trying to convince Snow that he did? And why was it he didn't even believe himself? So many questions buzzed in Hope's mind. He asked the first one that allowed itself out. "Why'd you kiss me?"

"Well, why'd you send me this?" Snow unravled the card from his pocket, and showed it to Hope. The latter gasped.

_'T-that was for Lightning! How'd he get it?'_ If he told him that though, Snow would never let him live it down. He might as well run with this lie; Snow was with Serah anyway. No harm, no foul. Right? "Because, I love you."

"You do? I mean, I think I love you too."

Well, that was unexpected. "B-but, what about Serah?" Hope spluttered.

"I dunno, I mean, that card really made me think, and that kiss...I've never felt as much magic like that in the longest." Hope nodded, feeling the same spark when they kissed. Although, he overlooked it as nothing. "What I'm saying is...Hope, will you...Be my Valentine?"

Hope smiled. "Yes."

* * *

**A/N - Wow, my longest one-shot yet! Congrats to me!~ xD**

**While watching Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, I got this idea. The same thing happen to Ned, and I thought it'd be utterly adorable if the same thing happen to Hope!**

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes, I beeping hate the spellcheck on here...**

**Not much else to say, except PLEASE REVIEW! I'm _so_ tired of people reading my stuff, and then that's it. It takes 2 seconds people!**


End file.
